


Maybe I Fell In Love When You Woke Me Up

by NarryEm



Category: One Direction (Band), Union J (Band)
Genre: Boys Kissing, Fluff, M/M, Really cute, Sleepy Cuddles, Sleepy Kisses, may cause toothaches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-02
Updated: 2013-08-02
Packaged: 2017-12-22 04:38:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/909006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NarryEm/pseuds/NarryEm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's one of those blessed mornings when neither Harry nor George has a pop star thing to do. Sleeping in and sleepy cute Sheylesness ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Maybe I Fell In Love When You Woke Me Up

It's the soft golden glow that wakes Harry.  He blinks awake slowly and scrunches up his nose like a kitten who has been splashed water.  He stretches, still cocooned inside his duvet. George is lying next to him, undoubtedly void of the warm covers.  Harry smiles sheepishly and unrolls himself from the warmth. He then throws it over his boyfriend's sleeping figure.

 

Yep, Harry and George have been dating ever since they met backstage at The X-Factor.  At first his band-mates had teased him mercilessly that Harry was basically dating his long-lost twin.  The then-new couple had blushed profusely and George went into a detailed explanation about how his birthday was five months earlier than Harry's.

 (We're jokin', buddy," Niall had laughed in his carefree way, which only aided in the lovesick lads blushing a whole new shade of matching red. )

 

George stirs in his sleep and kicks off the duvet, revealing his onesie-clad body that Harry hasn't noticed before. And it's not his patented monkey onesie with the big floppy ears. No, somehow the little bugger had taken the liberty of digging into Harry's armoire and wore his own Onepiece; the one for which all five of them pose with ridiculous hair styles but at least got to go home still dressed in their onesies. (In the tinted-windowed van, of course.)

 And, christ, George looks fit in his clothes.

 Unconsciously, Harry reaches out with a hand and trails over the stamp of his handprint on the onesie, slotting it and then keeps going down to the halfway done-up zipper. He plays with the zip before sliding his hand downwards and snakes it around his boyfriend's cute little bum. While he has to admit that Louis does indeed has the best bum in the world--Jennifer Lopez and Beyoncé included--his own boyfriend can hold his own in that contest. Besides, Niall won't be too happy to catch people, especially one of his best mates, looking at his boyfriend's bum.

 George stirs in his slumber but remains asleep.

Smirking to himself, Harry lets his fingers trail up and down his spine. He can feel gooseflesh forming in the wake of his fingers.

 "Hmmm. Haz don't stop," George mumbles, and Harry has to look up to double check that his sleeping beauty hasn't awoken. He hasn't.

 Heart back in its rightful place, Harry resumes re-exploring the familiar terrain of his boyfriend's body. The sunlight has intensified last half-hour and Harry thinks that maybe he should wake up his boyfriend. _Mean Girls_ is playing on the telly at noon and Harry and his Georgie always watch it together.

 So he leans down to whisper on George's ear, "Monkey, wakey wakey."

 George shows no sign of waking.  Harry kicks it up a notch.

 In a single swift motion, he rolls over so that he is carefully straddling George without actually putting any weight on the smaller boy. He the proceeds to lower his face until his mouth is barely brushing George's. 

"Wake up, love," he all but purrs. He presses soft kisses all over George perfect face. Everywhere except for his red plump lips.  George scrunches up his nose, obviously not pleased with the fact that Harry's lips aren't on his.  Upon seeing the older lad's long eyelashes flutter open, Harry grins in triumph.  Only when he can fully see George's brown eyes does he grant him a long, sweet and love-filled kiss.

 "Morning, Georgie Porge."

 "Morning, Hazza."

 All George can see is Harry and his brown curls haloed in the golden morning light and the heart stopping dimples in full display.

 Maybe he falls even more in love every time Harry wakes him up.


End file.
